Etude sociologique de la faune des hôpitaux
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Il parait qu'on peut tout soigner avec un peu de pénicilline et beaucoup d'amour, Isane voudrait y croire mais vu tout ce qui lui tombe dessus, elle a quelques doutes... UnohanaIsane plus quelques pairings yaoi variés
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ô lectrice (lecteur ? j'aimerais y croire mais je ne pense pas xD) J'ai l'impression que le temps entre mes fics est de plus en plus long, non ? ^^" Enfin, je travailles beaucoup cette année, c'est dur T.T (oui, je sais, ça fait "bonne excuse" mais c'est parfaitement vrai, malheureusement T.T) Bon, c'est vrai, j'aurais pu poster cette fic plus tôt vu qu'elle était finie pour l'anniversaire de ma soeur adorée le 4 Février mais figurez-vous qu'elle aussi elle bosse beaucoup et donc il a fallut du temps pour corriger U.U Enfin, merci à elle encore une fois pour avoir corriger ce truc que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire parce que c'était une "commande" de sa part et que je ne suis pas une grande fanatique du couple "principal" (et ça se voit dans la fic xD pardon !) donc ça n'était pas évident pour moi de les imaginer ensemble ^^".

**Personnages:** Unohana, Isane, Yasochika (mais si, le 3ème siège de la 4ème division), Hanatarou, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Iba, Rikichi (mais si, le fan de Renji à la 6ème !)  
**Guest stars: **Beaucoup, la moitié du Sereitei doit être mentionnée et encore, c'est pire dans le 2ème chapitre -_-"  
**Pairing:** C'est censé être un UnohanaIsane mais ça tourne au n'importe quoi et le deuxième chapitre sous-entend très fortement au moins tois ou quatre couple yaoi en plus (si on peut appeler ça du sous-entendu, c'est pas comme si c'était caché...)  
**Disclaimer:** Comme tous les auteurs de fics le répètent à chaque fois, _Bleach_ et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo, rendons lui grâce pour avoir créer Aizen-sama U.U  
**Rating:** Je met K+ mais franchement, ça ne le mérite même pas, c'est du gentil shojo-ai xD  
**Spoiler:** Personne ne vient lire de fic avant d'en être arrivé à l'arc du Sereitei, non ? Si jamais vous avez pensé ou vous êtes exclamée "Mais si, moi !" alors oui, ya du spoil, mais j'en doute ^^

Et vous savez quoi ? Vous vous en fichez mais j'ai fêté mon anniversaire: en Février, c'était mes 1 an d'auteuse de fanfic ^^ (oui, on est en Avril, et alors ? xD je vous informe quand même si je veu, d'abord !)

**

* * *

Scènes de la vie hospitalière**

Ou

**Quand Unohana est malade, le monde est malade**

Ou

**Etude anthropologique de la faune et la flore des locaux de la 4****ème**** division**

Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins, Isane se leva avec le sourire. Ce jour-là, comme tous les jours, elle était certaine de passer une bonne journée, attendue qu'elle la passerait en compagnie du capitaine Unohana, à exécuter très exactement tous les ordres qu'elle lui donnerait pour aider à la guérison des patients de la 4ème division. Sa supérieure était la meilleure supérieure qu'on puisse imaginer selon la vice-capitaine et jamais personne n'avait dirigé une division aussi bien qu'elle le faisait. Le capitaine Unohana était parfaite, gentille, belle, attentionnée, prévenante… parfois parfaitement effrayante, c'est vrai, mais il le fallait bien pour forcer certains des sauvages — Isane ne citerait personne en particulier mais elle avait une idée assez précise de ceux dont elle voulait parler — qui peuplaient la Soul Society. De toute façon, le capitaine Unohana ne s'en prenait jamais à ses subordonnés et même ses remontrances étaient un plaisir — surtout si on comparait à ce qui pouvait se faire dans d'autres divisions, encore une fois, elle ne donnerait pas de nom — et les shinigamis placés sous ses ordres seraient bien allés se poster sur la trajectoire d'un gillian dans la joie et la bonne humeur si elle leur avait demandé, Isane la première. Sa supérieure était la seule personne qui parvenait à lui donner réellement confiance en elle-même, bien qu'elle l'intimidât également énormément ; Kotetsu n'avait l'impression de réussir que quand sa capitaine l'encourageait ou la félicitait.

Tout ceci faisait qu'Isane était très fière de travailler sous les ordres du capitaine Unohana. La jeune vice-capitaine en était certaine : sans sa capitaine, son monde aurait explosé…

Or, ce jour-là justement, il explosa.

« De la fièvre ? s'étrangla l'aînée des Kotetsu.

- Ne parle pas si fort, Isane, je t'en prie, demanda Retsu de sa voix paisible. J'ai une horrible migraine.

- Oh, je suis désolée, capitaine, chuchota précipitamment la jeune femme.

- Je pense que cette grippe passera vite, la rassura la brune. Je serai certainement sur pieds demain mais en attendant, tu devras t'occuper de la division toute seule.

- Comment ?! Mais j'en suis bien incapable, paniqua la vice-capitaine d'une voix toujours aussi basse.

- Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras très bien, sourit la plus âgée d'un air doux. Je te fais confiance. »

La pauvre Isane était paralysée sur le seuil de son bureau depuis déjà quelques minutes. Malgré les encouragements que sa supérieure lui avait donnés quelques minutes auparavant, elle restait bloquée là. Il y avait trop de choses à faire, elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer… Heureusement que le capitaine Unohana n'était pas souvent malade parce que cette journée s'annonçait mal.

« Courage, Isane ! Tu peux le faire puisque le capitaine a confiance en toi ! se dit-elle dans une louable tentative d'auto-persuasion. »

Ca ne la convainquait qu'à moitié mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose.

« Si tu as le courage de tenir toute la journée, alors tu pourras dire au capitaine que tu l'aimes ! » s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle eut un petit sourire un peu triste : cet objectif était celui qu'elle se fixait à chaque fois qu'on lui confiait une tâche un tant soit peu ardue mais il était toujours resté à l'état de projet sans jamais se concrétiser. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'aurait jamais ce courage là… mais ça ne devait pas l'empêcher de faire honneur au capitaine Unohana en assurant au mieux ses fonctions de vice-capitaine pour la journée !

« Allons, du calme ! Tout ira bien, très bien même ! Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il y ait une catastrophe après tout ! Il n'y aura pas de catastrophe ! »

Elle expira bruyamment, puis se redressa, décidée et prête à affronter sa journée.

« Vice-capitaine Kotetsu ! appela soudain Yasochika depuis le bout du couloir. Quatre membres de la 11ème viennent d'être admis ! Ils ont d'assez importantes plaies ouvertes et il y a un risque d'hémorragie interne suite à ce qui semble être une chute ! »

Catastrophe.

Isane suivit le 3ème siège jusqu'à la chambre où avaient été installés les quatre brutes en priant très fort pour que tout son personnel soit encore en vie — elle n'osait presque pas demander « sain et sauf ». Les cris des blessés s'entendaient à 200 mètres à la ronde.

« Je te l'avais dit que les terrains d'entraînement de la 12ème c'était pas une bonne idée !

- Ta gueule, stupide babouin ! C'est toi qui es tombé sur ces barils d'explosifs !

- C'est toi qui m'a balancé dedans, ouais !

- Mais enfin, taisez-vous ! Ces cris sont affreusement disgracieux ! »

Isane soupira et ralentit le pas. Cette dernière réplique ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qui l'avait prononcée. A partir de cette information, l'un des trois autres était immédiatement identifiable. La jeune femme se demanda cependant qui pouvaient être les deux autres occupants de la pièce, étant donné que les deux plus hauts sièges de la 11ème traînaient le plus souvent avec leur capitaine mais ils n'auraient probablement jamais osé lui parlé sur ce ton… du moins Isane osait l'espérer, elle ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter le terrible Kenpachi — au propre comme au figuré.

Un peu hésitante, elle ouvrit le shoji de la chambre d'hôpital et entra…

Comme prévu, Ikkaku se tenait au centre de la pièce, une large entaille sur le torse et plusieurs blessures sur le dos, comme s'il avait été projeté violemment sur le sol. L'arrière de son crâne rasé saignait et un infirmier apeuré se tenait derrière lui, des bandages dans les mains.

Un peu plus loin, assis sur l'un des lits, se trouvait Yumichika, la joue entaillée et l'épaule visiblement démise ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de croiser élégamment les jambes. Il observait son ami se disputer avec le lieutenant Abarai…

Une petite minute ! Renji ne faisait pas partie de la 11ème division… pas plus que Tetzuzaemon Iba qui occupait un autre des six lits de la pièce et ricanait en laissant une infirmière bander son bras par ailleurs salement amoché. Qu'est-ce que les deux vices-capitaines pouvaient bien faire là ?

Isane profita de ce que les occupants de la salle ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée — ou alors ne lui prêtaient aucune attention — pour se tourner vers Yasochika.

« Tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait quatre shinigamis de la 11ème, où sont les autres ? »

Elle n'osait pas imaginer les dégâts que pourraient causer deux onzièmes en liberté dans sa division, blessés ou pas.

« Oh il n'y en a pas d'autres mais je crois qu'on ne sort jamais vraiment de cette division, elle colle à la peau… Comme une maladie particulièrement grave qui atteindrait les cellules du cerveau et les détruirait peu à peu… Ou bien la cicatrice d'une opération qui ne guérirait jamais vraiment et serait prête à s'infecter de nouveau à tout moment, déclara le 3ème siège d'un ton fataliste. »

Sa supérieure lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches puis s'avança dans la chambre.

« Excusez-moi, messieurs mais… commença-t-elle.

- Va te faire foutre, Ikkaku ! Je suis sûr que Kurotsuchi va en parler à mon capitaine en plus ! Je suis bon pour deux jours d'enfermement en tête à tête avec de la paperasse à cause de toi !

- Pauvre petit ! Il a peur des petites fleurs roses et des papiers!

- Tu peux parler, Ikkaku, tu sais à peine lire, railla Iba.

- On t'a pas sonné ! Toi, tu t'es barré à la 7ème juste pour ta promotion alors tu…

- Mais cessez donc de hurler, râlait Yumichika depuis sa couche. »

Alors que Tetzuzaemon empoignait ce qui restait du shikakusho d'Ikkaku suite à une remarque désobligeante sur sa mère et que Renji vociférait de plus en plus fort, visiblement vexé qu'on l'oublei, couvrant un peu les jérémiades d'Ayasegawa, Isane se surprit à penser que Yasochika n'avait peut-être pas tort et sentit un immense découragement l'envahir…

La jeune femme était sur le point de rappeler les infirmiers et de laisser les quatre énergumènes s'entretuer en paix — façon de parler — quand la pensée de sa chère capitaine étendue dans son lit avec de la fièvre et dérangée par un infirmier catastrophé venu lui annoncer le décès de quatre de ses patients faute de soin médicaux, des officiers haut gradés qui plus est, la frappa soudainement… Elle ne pouvait pas permettre que l'on importune sa supérieure alors qu'elle devait se reposer ! Unohana lui avait accordé sa confiance et lui avait toujours répété que tous les malades devaient être soignés, qui qu'ils soient. Elle devait se montrer digne de son capitaine. Et d'ailleurs, comment pouvait-elle espérer avouer son amour à cette dernière si elle n'avait même pas le courage d'affronter quelques barbares déchaînés ?!

« Silence ! cria-t-elle brusquement. »

Son ordre eut l'effet escompté puisque les blessés cessèrent de se chamailler et la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds mais — comme beaucoup de traitements médicaux — il eut également des effets secondaires indésirables. En l'occurrence, lesdits effets se manifestèrent par un couinement apeuré et un bruit de verre brisé derrière elle. Tous les présents tournèrent la tête vers la source du tapage.

Assis — tombé — sur le sol, Hanatarou contemplait d'un air désolé les restes des bocaux, seringues et autres verres à dents qui se trouvaient à l'origine sur le plateau qui gisait un peu plus loin et qui avait chuté avec son porteur.

« Je… vous m'avez fait peur, murmura-t-il embarrassé en voyant sa vice-capitaine. Je suis vraiment désolé, je… je suis trop maladroit…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hanatarou, soupira Isane. Je n'aurais pas dû crier. »

Elle entendit quelques ricanements derrière elle et décida de se montrer ferme et de sévir.

« Bien, Hanatarou, va chercher du matériel neuf s'il te plaît et vous, messieurs, puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de souffrir tant que ça, je suggère que vous ramassiez ces morceaux de verre. »

Elle avait voulu utiliser un ton autoritaire mais à voir l'expression amusée des quatre hommes, elle sut que sa voix avait tremblé. Décidément, elle n'était bonne à rien sans son capitaine. Elle soupira, découragée.

« Eh ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! On va ramasser si ça peut t'aider, lança Iba, l'air compatissant. »

Isane lui adressa un regard reconnaissant tandis que, derrière sa supérieure, Yasochika sortait son carnet d'observations médicales et l'ouvrait à la partie qu'il avait réservée à l'« étude des causes et des effets du syndrome D-11 ». Sur une nouvelle page, il écrivit : « sujet Tetzuzaemon Iba : à étudier – possible espoir de rémission ? »

Son élan d'optimisme fut cependant brisé par la voix du lieutenant de la 7ème division :

« Allez, les gars, celui qui en ramasse le plus a gagné ! »

Le crissement d'un stylo sur le papier fit se retourner Isane : son 3ème siège rayait vivement une phrase inscrite sur son carnet de note.

L'attention de la vice-capitaine fut cependant rapidement détournée de son subordonné par les hurlements sauvages et autres cris de guerre poussés par ses patients tandis qu'ils se jetaient sur les morceaux de verre et sur Hanatarou par la même occasion. Kotetsu se jeta devant le pauvre 7ème siège pour faire barrage de son corps : pas de mort dans son personnel, non plus, le capitaine était très attachée à ses employés — et elle aussi.

« J'ai changé d'avis, expliqua-t-elle précipitamment aux trois brutes qui s'étaient figées devant son geste. Ce serait mauvais pour vos blessures. Restez tranquilles et laissez les infirmiers faire vos bandages. Yasochika, tu peux nettoyer ça, s'il te plait ? Je dois aller au jardin. »

Un peu secouée, Isane se dirigea vers la cour où se trouvaient les plantations d'herbes médicinales. Plusieurs shinigamis s'affairaient au milieu des plantes et autres fleurs destinées à la confection des remèdes, arrosant, taillant ou cueillant les végétaux. Le lieutenant les salua un à un, vérifia les récoltes et les semences puis observa quelques instants le magnifique cerisier qui se trouvait au milieu du jardin. Ses fleurs avaient commencé à éclore et bientôt, il serait entièrement rose…

L'arbre majestueux lui rappelait sa capitaine ; il veillait sur le jardin et ses plantes depuis sa noble hauteur en étendant ses branches solides au dessus de tous, petits et grands. Sa stature à la fois imposante et gracieuse et sa beauté resplendissante magnifiaient la cour toute entière. A la fin du printemps, les pétales roses tomberaient et se répandraient sur la terre et se décomposeraient, nourrissant ainsi toutes les plantes tout comme la gentillesse du capitaine Unohana rayonnait sur ses subordonnés et leur permettait de s'épanouir…

Emportée dans son élan lyrique, Isane songea qu'elle devait absolument faire profiter sa supérieure du spectacle des premières fleurs. Une petite promenade dans les jardins de la division ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, au contraire.

Kotetsu jeta un dernier regard à l'arbre en se promettant d'en parler au capitaine puis se dirigea vers la salle de repos des shinigamis chargés de faire le ménage dans les autres divisions ce jour-là. Elle devait leur attribuer les zones dont ils allaient s'occuper. C'était une tâche horriblement culpabilisante pour l'officier qui en avait la charge que d'envoyer ses subordonnés récurer les sols de la 11ème division — pour des raisons évidentes de danger physique —, faire les poussières à la 3ème — la veille encore, Hanatarou était tombé sur le capitaine Ichimaru et son lieutenant dans une position compromettante à même le sol de leur bureau et le jeune infirmier s'était évanoui —, balayer à la 2ème — les fouilles au corps systématiques en avaient traumatisés plus d'un —, passer la serpillère à la 12ème — qui savait dans quel état ses hommes pouvaient revenir après une journée passée là-bas ? —, nettoyer les toilettes de la 7ème — il y avait régulièrement des réactions allergiques aux poils de renard chez les shinigamis envoyés là-bas — ou laver les vitres de la 10ème — où le glacial capitaine Hitsugaya faisait chuter la température de façon spectaculaire pour punir la paresse de Matsumoto.

En voyant leur vice-capitaine entrer dans leur salle, les shinigamis de service se levèrent et la saluèrent, attendant avec anxiété que les affectations soient distribuées. Isane les fixa de longs instants en silence, tétanisée ; jamais elle ne pourrait faire aussi bien que sa capitaine et éviter les problèmes, il allait forcément arriver quelque chose à quelqu'un !

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration ; elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix : elle devait le faire. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa supérieure s'en charger mais il suffisait d'organiser tout cela selon les lois de la logique et du bon sens… et de prier très fort pour que tout se passe bien.

Elle commença par désigner les plus jeunes recrues et les envoya à la 1ère division. Le soulagement suintait par tous les pores de leur peau quand ils sortirent de la salle. Les plus anciens, habitués aux bizarreries de tous les capitaines, partirent à la 2ème division et les plus discrets à la 6ème — il ne fallait surtout pas s'attirer les foudres du capitaine Kuchiki et pour cela, le plus efficace était de ne pas attirer son regard. Isane fit bien attention à ne dépêcher aucun asthmatique à la 7ème. Elle sélectionna ensuite les plus résistants — ou les plus rapides — pour s'occuper de la 11ème et faillit pleurer en voyant leurs mines catastrophées. Elle avait l'impression de les envoyer à la mort. Le lieutenant se reprit cependant le plus vite possible et sortit une caisse de sous un banc pour distribuer les gants, écharpes, bonnets, chaussettes et pulls en polaire qu'elle contenait à l'équipe chargée de la 10ème. Elle recommanda vivement à ceux de la 13ème de respecter le silence imposé dans cette division, le capitaine Ukitake devait se reposer — le repos d'un malade troublé par des infirmiers, ce serait vraiment le comble ! Ceux qui furent assignés à la 5ème et la 9ème partirent en courant de peur que leur vice-capitaine ne change d'avis et ceux qui restèrent se mirent à prier pour leur salut.

Isane créa deux équipes démixées, les hommes furent envoyés à la 8ème — Kyoraku ne pourrait pas les harceler et Nanao ne pourrait pas venir se plaindre parce qu'on distrayait son capitaine — et les femmes à la 3ème — Ichimaru ne pourrait pas les harceler… moins en tout cas… enfin, l'espoir faisait vivre — après s'être vu interdit l'entrée du bureau des capitaine et vice-capitaine, quelque soit la situation — « Oui, même si on vous appelle à l'aide depuis l'intérieur » avait précisé Kotetsu.

Le lieutenant de la 4ème division se tourna alors vers le dernier groupe, très gênée. Elle avait rapidement nommé les responsables de la 11ème pour s'éviter un trop grand malaise, comme on enlève brusquement un pansement pour limiter la douleur, mais la dernière affectation était aussi difficile à donner. Une jeune femme fondit en larmes à l'idée de ce qui pouvaient les attendre. Les regards suppliants que lui lançaient ses subordonnés firent vaciller la résolution d'Isane. On était vendredi, c'était jour des ordures… personnes ne méritaient de trier _ce_ genre de déchets.

« Euuh… Je… Je pense que l'aile Ouest et le secteur pharmacie ont besoin d'un coup de balai, balbutia maladroitement l'officier. »

C'était un pur mensonge, le ménage de la division avait été fait la veille.

Ravis de ne pas avoir à quitter leurs quartiers, les shinigamis claironnèrent distinctement « Oui, vice-capitaine Kotetsu ! » puis déguerpirent.

A la vue de leur air béat, Isane se dit qu'elle avait eu raison. De toute façon, Kurotsuchi serait bien trop occupé à faire bouillir des rats dans du vinaigre et à moudre des doigts de pieds de hollows pour s'apercevoir de l'absence des 4èmes divisions et vraiment personne ne méritait de voir les ordures de la 12ème… sauf peut-être les ordures de la 11ème.

Isane se dirigea ensuite vers le service des urgences où tout semblait se dérouler à merveille. La jeune femme s'installa donc au milieu de ses subordonnés et se mit elle aussi au travail, refermant les plaies, remboîtant les épaules et distribuant les ordonnances.

Tout se passa magnifiquement bien jusqu'à la pause déjeuner…

* * *

  
J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop ennuyé et que je vous aurais tiré un sourire malgré tout. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'anniversaire de Leyounette mais j'ai échoué, pardon T.T. Si jamais vous avez des conseils sur comment écrire les UnoIsa, je suis preneuse (qui sait, ça peut toujours servir pour l'année prochaine xD) et si jamais vous n'avez pas détestez, je veux bien une petite review (si vous avez détestez aussi remarque, chacun son avis). Bon, j'essayerai de poster le 2ème (dernier aussi) chapitre le plus vite possible, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Youhou ! Bien le bonjour chers gens qui vous trouvez sur cette page à cet instant quel qu'il soit ^^  
Bon, je me suis enfin décidée à poster ce second chapitre. Il est un peu plus long que le premier il me semble mais il se passe plein de trucs aussi... trop peut-être xD. Oh et attention à la guimauve par terre, ça glisse ".

**Personnages:** Unohana, Isane, Yasochika (maintenant vous vous souvenez qui c'est), Hanatarou, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Iba et quelques nouveaux : Rikichi (mais si, le fan de Renji à la 6ème !), Byakuya, Kurotsuchi, Kira, Nanao  
**Guest stars: **Beaucoup, cette fois-ci c'est officiel, tout le Sereitei y est passé 'sauf quelques malheureux personnages du genre Yamamoto, Shuuhei ou Tousen... j'essayerai de les metttre la prochaine fois)  
**Pairing:** C'est toujours censé être un UnohanaIsane mais ça tourne toujours au n'importe quoi et si vous cherchez bien dans les coin ya quatre couples yaoi cachés (non en fait je vous fais marcher, ils sont pas cachés du tout U.U)  
**Disclaimer:** Comme tous les auteurs de fics le répètent à chaque fois, _Bleach_ et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo, rendons lui grâce pour avoir créer Aizen-sama U.U  
**Rating:** Je met K+ mais franchement, ça ne le mérite même pas, c'est du gentil shojo-ai xD allez, si vous soulevez bien tous les tapis vous pouvez y voir quelques allusions mais franchement c'est que vous êtes tordu(e)s U.U (si jamais vous vous posez la question, oui, je suis moi-même tordue ^^)  
**Spoiler:** Personne ne vient lire de fic avant d'en être arrivé à l'arc du Sereitei, non ? Si jamais vous avez pensé ou vous êtes exclamée "Mais si, moi !" alors oui, ya du spoil, mais j'en doute ^^

C'est encore et toujours Leyounette qui a corrigé ce chapitre, merci à elle (l'autel pour les offrandes c'est la première porte à gauche U.U). Merci encore pour les reviews ^^.

* * *

A midi, Isane décida d'apporter un plateau repas à sa capitaine. Alors qu'elle quittait les cuisine, Hanatarou déboula en courant dans le couloir et la renversa en lui rentrant dedans faute d'avoir pu s'arrêter à temps.

« Ah ! Vice-capitaine Kotetsu ! Je suis désolé ! Vraiment, je ne…

- Que se passe-t-il, Hanatarou ? demanda la jeune femme, coupant court aux excuses du petit shinigami.

- C'est les 11èmes divisions, ils…

- Hanatarou ! cria soudain une voix à l'autre bout du couloir. Ca va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

Il s'agissait d'un jeune shinigami de la 6ème division. Isane l'avait déjà vu quelques fois. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Momiji ? Genkishi ? Ushishi ?

« Rikichi ! s'exclama Hanatarou, toujours étalé sur le sol alors que sa supérieure s'était déjà relevée. »

Bah voilà, elle n'était pas loin, Rikichi, Arashi, c'était du pareil au même !

« Je vais bien, assure l'infirmier alors que son ami l'aidait à se remettre debout.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Isane, inquiète.

- Ah, vice-capitaine Kotetsu ! s'écria Rikichi comme s'il venait de la remarquer. S'il vous plait, vite, c'est le vice-capitaine Abarai ! »

Kami-sama, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fait ?! La jeune femme se mit à courir vers la chambre des blessés et ouvrit brutalement la porte.

Renji était allongé par terre, la bave aux lèvres et un air béat fort peu naturel sur le visage. Ikkaku ronflait dans un coin et Iba chantonnait, affalé sur son lit. Pas de traces de Yumichika.

« Ils étaient comme ça quand nous sommes arrivés, expliqua Hanatarou. Ils n'ont aucune réaction quand on les appelle…

- Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on leur a administré ? s'exclama Isane.

- Je ne sais pas, vice-capitaine, avoua le 7ème siège sur un ton d'excuses.

- S'il vous plaît, faites quelque chose, la supplia Rikichi, au bord des larmes. »

Un peu embarrassée par tant d'espoirs placés en elle, Isane hésita à déléguer cette tâche à Yasochika qui était normalement en charge des prescriptions pour ces patients mais le blond était actuellement occupé au service prises de sang des consultations. Isane devrait donc se débrouiller seule, pour honorer la confiance de son capitaine. Elle devait mériter ladite confiance en faisant de son mieux !

La jeune femme s'approcha d'abord de Renji. La mousse blanchâtre qui s'échappait de la bouche du vice-capitaine coulait sur le sol.

« Hanatarou, appelle les infirmiers et Rikichi, va tout de même chercher Yasochika et dis lui de lancer des recherches pour retrouver Ayasegawa. »

Les deux shinigamis se ruèrent hors de la pièce pour exécuter les ordres tandis que la vice-capitaine examinait les trois patients.

« Salut, vous ! balbutia soudain Iba, le seul encore conscient. Z'avez vu ? Ya p'us de verre par… terre. On a tout rama –hips- sser ! »

Le hoquet qui avait agité le soldat intrigua la jeune femme. Il avait l'air soûl… Ils avaient tous les trois l'air soûls… mais il n'y avait aucune trace de bouteille dans la pièce et les shinigamis ne sentaient pas le saké.

La porte s'ouvrit, Harunobu entra, suivi d'autres médecins et tous se mirent à essayer d'appliquer des soins d'urgences pour réanimer les deux hommes inconscients tandis qu'Isane tentait de savoir s'ils avaient vraiment bu et si oui, _quoi_. Ne trouvant pas de réponse à sa question et voyant que ses hommes se débrouillaient très bien sans elle, la jeune femme voulu retourner apporter son déjeuner à Unohana. La vision de son capitaine lui manquait, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vue — au moins quatre heures ! La vice-capitaine sortit donc de la chambre où reposaient Renji, Ikkaku et Iba pour retourner vers les cuisines mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'elle fut arrêtée par un groupe de jeunes femmes. Deux d'entre elles en soutenaient une troisième qui claudiquait. L'une des deux camarades qui l'aidaient à marcher avait le visage et le haut du buste recouverts d'encre et l'autre avait des écorces de cacahuètes dans les cheveux et sur son shikakusho.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? questionna Isane, surprise.

- Le capitaine Ichimaru avait savonné le couloir… j'ai glissé, bafouilla la shinigami du milieu.

- Le cap… Oh non ! s'exclama leur supérieure en comprenant. »

Elle qui avait espéré qu'Ichimaru se tienne tranquille au moins pour la journée ! Pourtant d'habitude il sortait se promener les jours de ménage ! Ou alors il s'enfermait dans son bureau pour faire des galipettes avec son vice-capitaine et — exceptionnellement — travailler… et puis normalement, Kira l'empêchait de s'en prendre aux membres de la 4ème division quand il était vraiment trop désœuvré.

- Mais… le vice-capitaine Kira… s'étonna Isane.

- C'est son jour de congé, lui apprit la shinigami couverte d'encre. Le capitaine Ichimaru a trouvé amusant de poser une bassine remplie d'encre — ils en ont vraiment à gaspiller — en équilibre sur la porte entrouverte, expliqua-t-elle en voyant la perplexité de sa supérieure quant à sa nouvelle teinture.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Kotetsu. Installez-vous là, dit-elle en leur ouvrant l'une des chambres du couloir. Vous pouvez prendre le reste de votre journée pour vous reposer. »

Elle se mit ensuite en quête d'eau pour permettre à la jeune fille recouverte d'encre de se débarbouiller. Elle courut vers la salle d'eau la plus proche et croisa Nanao.

« Oh, Isane ! l'appela celle-ci. Est-ce que je peux prendre dans le jardin quelques…

- Oui, oui, prend ce que tu veux ! autorisa Isane sans s'arrêter. »

Elle rapporta une bassine d'eau et une éponge aux jeunes victimes de Gin, puis repartit le plus vite possible, espérant pouvoir porter son déjeuner à son capitaine avant qu'une autre catastrophe ne lui tombe dessus… ce qui bien sûr devait arriver avant même qu'elle n'ait saisi le plateau.

« Eh vous ! claqua soudain une voix grinçante au beau milieu des cuisines. Le temps qu'Isane se retourne, tous les autres shinigamis de sa division s'étaient cachés derrière les meubles, sous les tables ou même dans les armoires avec des couinements apeurés provoqués par la vue de ce nouvel arrivant.

« Ca-ca-c- capitaine Kurotsuchi… mais que faites vous ici ? balbutia maladroitement la vice-capitaine.

- Les bennes à ordures de ma division sont pleines et personne n'est venu les vider aujourd'hui ! cracha le scientifique. Impossible de travailler dans ces conditions ! A quoi sert donc votre division si elle ne ramasse même pas les ordures ?!

- Oh je… je suis désolée ! V-vous n'auriez pas dû vous déplacez en personne pour ça, je…

- Imbécile ! Bien sûr que je ne me suis pas déplacé ! C'est un hologramme, petite idiote !

- Ah… euh… oui, bien sûr, pardon… »

Elle se reprit et se redressa. Elle ne devait pas faire honte à sa division en se montrant peureuse.

« Je suis désolée, capitaine mais il était impossible d'envoyer une équipe faire le ménage à la 12ème aujourd'hui et…

- Je me contrefiche du ménage ! brailla Mayuri. Je veux qu'on vide mes bennes à ordures ! Où est votre capitaine ?

- Elle est malade, vous ne pouvez pas la voir, expliqua Isane d'un ton plus ferme —même quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas aurait pu sentir qu'il était assuré, c'est dire ! »

Personne ne dérangerait son capitaine et surtout pas un psychopathe psychotique hystérique à l'allure horrifique disséqueur de hollows à ses heures perdues — et pas perdues.

Etonné, le capitaine de la 12ème la fixa quelques instants d'un œil mauvais.

« Je vais envoyer quelqu'un vider vos bennes à ordures ! Promis ! »

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa voix prenne une intonation suppliante, hein, _pourquoi_ ?

Kurotsuchi la jaugea du regard encore quelques secondes puis tourna les talons, fit trois pas et disparut — l'hologramme visiblement désactivé —, non sans un dernier « si les poubelles ne sont pas vides avant ce soir, je dissous la quatrième division avec de l'acide radioactif ! » menaçant.

Isane soupira de soulagement… mais maintenant elle devait désigner les shinigamis qui seraient chargés de cette tâche ingrate et elle ne pouvait pas demander à ceux qui avaient déjà fait le ménage dans la journée…

« Vice-capitaine ! On a retrouvé Ayasegawa ! annonça Yasochika depuis la porte. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, las. Vivement la fin de la journée !

« Inutile de vous énerver comme ça ! Je viens ! disait Yumichika aux infirmiers qui l'entouraient et le priaient de se dépêcher.

- Ayasegawa-san ! Mais enfin où étiez-vous ? s'enquit Isane, qui venait d'arriver, suivie de Yasochika.

- J'avais rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, répondit le 5ème siège sur le ton de l'évidence. Je ne pouvais pas décemment décommander pour quelques égratignures ! Vous savez combien de semaines en avance il faut prendre rendez-vous pour aller chez un coiffeur qui vous fasse une coupe correcte ? »

Manifestement, Isane et Ayasegawa ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes salons. La jeune femme n'avait jamais « pris rendez-vous » pour aller chez le coiffeur. Il suffisait d'y aller et de demander s'il y avait de la place, non ?

« Chez… le coiffeur ? répéta la vice-capitaine sidérée. Mais vous vous êtes absenté au moins deux heures d'après les infirmiers !

- Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Les coiffeurs ne font pas de miracles — enfin sauf au niveau du résultat mais il faut dire qu'avec des cheveux comme les miens c'est facile — le shampoing, la coupe, la mise en pli… il faut du temps pour que tout soit parfait. »

L'homme avait l'air si sûr de lui qu'Isane ne sut plus quoi répondre.

« Vous… Vous n'êtes pas malade comme les trois autres alors ?

- Ils sont malades ? s'étonna Yumichika.

- Ils ont perdu connaissance et…

- Oh, ils sont juste soûls, les rassura le brun.

- La consommation d'alcool est interdite dans l'enceinte de la division, il n'y a pas une goutte de saké dans ce bâtiment, rappela sèchement Yasochika.

- Quand je suis parti, ils avaient décidé de faire un concours de boisson avec de l'alcool à désinfecter dilué avec de l'eau, expliqua le 5ème siège. »

Dans un ensemble parfait, tous les médecins présents laissèrent tomber leurs mâchoires au sol.

« S'ils ont dormi toute l'après-midi, ça devrait aller mieux, non ? demanda innocemment Ayasegawa en se dirigeant tranquillement vers la porte de la chambre. »

Il ouvrit ladite porte et tomba sur ses trois amis qui ronflaient paisiblement — et bruyamment.

« Oui, bon il va leur falloir un peu plus de temps pour vraiment récupérer, admit le brun, mais ils n'ont pas l'air si mal en point. Ils ont vu pire je pense… Et puis leurs estomacs seront propres comme ça ! Je vais ramener Ikkaku à la 11ème si ça peut vous arranger.

- Euh, oui, oui, merci beaucoup, bafouilla Isane tâchant de reprendre ses esprits. »

Les deux membres de la 11ème division passèrent devant elle, Yumichika soutenant son ami d'une façon… peu conventionnelle vu où était placée sa main gauche — Kotetsu essaya de ne _pas_ penser à ce que Matsumoto-san lui avait raconté sur ces deux là et sur leur chambre commune et insonorisée dans une aile reculée de leur division, ce n'était _pas_ le moment — qui « marchait » un peu par automatisme puisqu'il était encore dans un état comateux et n'était sans doute pas capable pour l'instant de faire la différence entre ses pieds et des poêles à frire.

Deux de moins. C'était toujours ça de pris… par contre, Isane se serait bien passée du problème qui se profilait à l'horizon sous la forme d'un reiatsu menaçant qui avançait vers eux.

« Oh non, geignit la jeune femme en se hâtant vers le hall où se trouvait leur nouveau visiteur. »

« Capitaine Kuchiki, appela l'aînée des Kotetsu tandis que le redoutable officier de la 6ème division — récemment décoré du titre de « Mister Freeze de l'année » par un sondage de l'Association des femmes shinigamis (pourvu qu'il ne sache pas qu'Isane avait voté pour lui !) — s'avançait vers elle dans le couloir. Où allez-vous ?

- Je cherche mon lieutenant, répondit le noble de son ton polaire. Vous savez où il est bien sûr donc montrez-moi le chemin.

- Quoi ? Mais je… »

Les yeux gris de Byakuya se durcirent encore.

« Une objection ? demanda-t-il même si sa question n'admettait évidemment pas de réponse positive.

- Non… non aucune, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés. »

Elle fit demi-tour et pressa le pas vers la chambre des 11èmes — enfin, 6 et 7ème vu ceux qui restaient — d'accord elle aurait pu résister un tout petit peu plus longtemps mais après tout les blessures de Renji et d'Iba avaient été traitées et ils étaient parfaitement aptes à quitter l'hôpital — leur petit problème de boisson mis à part — ce n'était donc pas son problème… Elle aurait aimé être meilleure au jeu de l'auto-déculpabilisation.

« Euh, pourquoi voulez-vous voir le lieutenant Abarai ? se permit de demander Isane.

- Parce qu'il a bientôt cinq heures de retard sur l'horaire auquel il devait se présenter au bureau, répliqua le noble.

- Ah… oui, bien sûr, finit par dire le médecin, réalisant à quel point sa question était stupide — si Renji avait été en congé, il aurait porté un de ses horribles kimonos à fleurs qu'on lui voyait une fois par semaine, ce qui était déjà trop aux yeux de la plus grande majorité du Sereitei. »

Isane s'effaça devant la porte pour laisser entrer le capitaine. Ce dernier pénétra dans la chambre. Renji et Iba étaient allongés sur leurs lits, des linges sur le front. Le département antipoison avait été convoqué et leur avait administré des médicaments censés aider leur organisme à se débarrasser de l'alcool le plus vite possible — on n'avait pas idée d'avaler de l'alcool à désinfecter, ce n'était pas comestible ! — mais ils n'avaient pas encore tout à fait dessoûlé — Kotetsu eut une pensée émue pour Ikkaku qui devait être dans un sale état.

« Renji, appela le capitaine Kuchiki d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude — le volume était sans doute calculé pour mettre à mal le cerveau de son subordonné. Renji !

- Gnaaah, gémit le roux tel un moribond en entrouvrant les yeux. Pas si fort, Byakuya, pitié ! »

La vice-capitaine de la 4ème division tiqua en entendant Abarai appeler le si redoutable chef de clan par son prénom. Elle tourna le plus discrètement possible la tête vers ledit chef. Les yeux du noble se réduisaient désormais à deux fentes haineuses et menaçantes. Visiblement, parler aussi familièrement à son supérieur n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'ait eu Renji aujourd'hui — restait à savoir si elle était plus ou moins mauvaise que celle de se bourrer à l'alcool à désinfecter.

« Est-ce qu'il ne vous reste pas des corvées à faire, lieutenant Kotetsu ? demanda soudain Byakuya d'une voix glaciale et tranchante.

- Pardon ? Euh… Non, il faut juste vider les bennes à ordures de la 12ème… Pourquoi ? »

Elle réalisa brusquement que la question était certainement une façon détournée de lui ordonner de ficher le camp. Le capitaine voulait sans doute être seul avec Renji pour… hum… elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir pourquoi. De toute façon ce n'était pas ses affaires et Unohana lui avait souvent dit qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler de se qui ne les regardait pas.

« Je vais vous laisser, commença-t-elle, soucieuse de s'éviter les foudres du brun.

- Inutile. Donnez donc à ce crétin, et à son ami Iba par la même occasion, quelque chose qui leur permette de tenir debout et envoyez les vider les poubelles de Kurotsuchi. »

Isane écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

« Mais enfin, capitaine, ils… ils sont malades et… le Capitaine Komamura ne…

- Ils ne sont pas malades, ils sont soûls. D'après Rikichi, ils ont bu de leur plein gré, ils n'ont qu'à assumer. Komamura ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que son lieutenant se rende utile, j'en suis sûr, je me charge personnellement de le prévenir. »

Kotetsu ne trouva plus rien à redire — d'autant que la proposition l'arrangeait grandement.

Elle tâcha de ne pas entendre le discret « Ce soir tu dors sur le tapi » que Kuchiki adressa à son lieutenant tandis qu'elle sortait pour aller chercher les médicaments demandés.

Une heure plus tard, Renji et Tetzuzaemon étaient partis pour la 12ème, accompagnés de Rikichi, qui voulait aider le lieutenant Abarai et d'Hanatarou, qui voulait aider Rikichi. Isane était plutôt contente de cet arrangement et les accompagna elle-même à la 12ème — sans leur dire que c'était le capitaine Kuchiki qui avait insisté pour empêcher que son lieutenant « n'aille encore s'encanailler dans un de ces innombrables tripots que lui et ses imbéciles d'amis fréquentent » plutôt que de travailler.

Au détour d'une rue, elle croisa Kira qui l'aborda et commença à la noyer sous un flot continu d'excuses sans qu'elle n'y comprenne rien.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Je te demande d'excuser le comportement de mon capitaine avec tes subordonnés, pardon !

- M-mais je croyais que tu étais en congé, avança maladroitement Kotetsu.

- Ah oui… euh… disons que… Ichimaru-taicho s'ennuyait alors il est venu me voir pour me raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait et… Il faut l'excuser, s'il te plaît ! Je sais qu'il peut être un peu énervant mais… »

Un peu… oh juste un peu !

« C'est juste parce qu'il s'ennuie, finit Kira, très gêné. »

Isane avait la désagréable impression de se trouver face à une jeune mère parlant de son fils pourri-gâté… C'était tout de même d'un capitaine qu'il s'agissait ! C'était incroyable de voir à quel point Ichimaru, le prodige de l'Académie, le génie comme on disait encore avant que n'arrive Hitsugaya, pouvait être à la fois si efficace et intelligent et si puéril par moment… Sauf que sa cruauté n'avait certainement rien à voir avec celle des enfants qui ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils font du mal…

« Ne… ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si grave, sourit Isane, embarrassée. »

Il n'y avait pas eu de morts… Il y aurait pu en avoir mais finalement tout le monde s'en remettrait alors ce n'était pas un si gros mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas réprimander Kira à la place de son supérieur… et elle n'irait pas non plus réprimander ledit supérieur directement. D'habitude, le capitaine Unohana parvenait à calmer Gin… mais le capitaine Unohana était extraordinaire et merveilleuse !

« Merci en tout cas, c'est gentil d'être venu, conclut la jeune femme. »

Venu ? Venu où ? Ils étaient en plein milieu de la rue ! Elle racontait vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tant pis, Izuru avait l'air d'avoir saisi l'idée.

Visiblement, sa journée repartait d'un bon pied ! Dommage, le jour touchait à sa fin… oh ! Ca voulait dire qu'elle avait fini son travail et qu'elle pouvait enfin rendre visite à son capitaine ! Toute joyeuse, la jeune femme se hâta vers les appartements de sa supérieure.

« Entrez.

- Bonsoir, capitaine ! lança gaiement Isane en entrant dans la chambre.

- Bonsoir, Isane, répondit Unohana de sa voix douce avec ce magnifique sourire qui la caractérisait, si chaleureux et si…

- Bonsoir, vice-capitaine Kotetsu, salua formellement Yasochika. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ?

« Yasochika est venu récupérer le plateau du déjeuner qu'il m'a apporté ce midi, expliqua Retsu. »

Isane ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse. C'est elle qui aurait dû passer sa journée à choyer son capitaine !

De son côté, ladite capitaine regrettait aussi que Kotetsu n'ait pas pu jouer les infirmières. Pour une fois qu'elle était malade, elle aurait préféré que cela tombe sur le jour de congé d'Isane pour passer la journée avec elle… Il n'était peut-être pas encore trop tard.

« Bien, merci Yasochika, je suis sûre que tu as d'autres choses à faire, tu peux disposer puisque tu as fini ta journée, sourit la brune.

- Non, je n'ai rien de prévu et je dois finir de vous faire mon compte-rendu de la journée…

- Je suis sûre que tu as d'autres choses à faire, tu peux disposer puisque tu as fini ta journée, répéta la malade, son visage toujours aussi bienveillant en apparence laissant tout de même percevoir la menace sous-jacente.

-Mais... capitaine, je… je vous assure que je n'ai rien à faire…

- Eh bien va donc tenir compagnie à Harunobu, il est de garde ce soir. »

Yasochika rougit légèrement, bafouilla quelques excuses et de vagues salutations puis s'éclipsa avec le plateau et une courbette.

« Dois-je vous laisser vous reposer aussi ? demanda Isane sans pouvoir cacher sa déception… ni s'exprimer correctement d'ailleurs, elle n'aurait pas dû poser une question, elle aurait dû partir tout simplement, il était évident que le capitaine avait besoin de dormir. »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, après tout, elle avait survécu à sa journée, elle devait avouer son amour à sa supérieure, elle se l'était promis ! Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle repoussait l'échéance mais… elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage, pas ce soir, elle était trop fatiguée… Oui, c'était ça, elle était épuisée, elle en parlerait avec Unohana demain.

Lucide malgré tout, la jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir discret. Elle était lâche voilà tout, elle n'aurait pas plus le courage de parler demain qu'aujourd'hui.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, dit Unohana, coupant court aux pensées pessimistes et désespérées de sa subordonnée.

- Je… Je vous demande pardon ? bafouilla Isane qui avait perdu le fil de la conversation entre temps.

- Reste un peu avec moi, s'il te plait, reprit la brune. La journée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, tout est en ordre, capitaine.

- C'est une bonne chose, dit la responsable de la 4ème division, mais la question était plutôt : est-ce que tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

La vice-capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire à quel point cela avait été affreux mais le regard apaisant de Retsu et son sourire la firent changer d'avis.

« Oui, répondit Isane d'un ton assuré. »

Une journée où le capitaine lui souriait comme ça ne pouvait pas être mauvaise.

« Tant mieux ! »

C'était peut-être même un des plus beaux jours de sa vie — et ce malgré le fait qu'elle pense cela de tous les jours qu'elle passait en la compagnie de Retsu, ça ne changeait rien s'il y avait plus de mille « plus beaux jours de sa vie » dans le classement !

« J'aimerais prendre un peu l'air, allons faire un tour, proposa la brune. Tu pourras me raconter comme ça… Ce sera sûrement plus agréable que les rapports de Yasochika. »

Isane rit doucement à la remarque.

« Nous devrions aller voir le cerisier du jardin, il a commencé à fleurir, avança timidement la jeune femme.

- Très bonne idée. »

Isane était ravie. Elle racontait ses mésaventures au capitaine Unohana qui semblait trouver tout cela fort amusant. Le rire de la brune entrainait celui de sa subordonnée tandis qu'elles marchaient côté à côte dans les couloirs. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant le shogi qui ouvrait sur le jardin et sortirent sous le ciel étoilé, l'instant était parfait, la lune, la brise légère, le silence, elles deux et les fleurs du cerisier qui… avaient _disparu_ ?

« Mais que… Où sont passé toutes les fleurs ? paniqua la lieutenant. Eh, s'il vous plaît, cria-t-elle pour héler le dernier jardinier qui finissait de ranger ses outils. Les… Les fleurs ! Où sont-elles ?

- Oh ! Eh bien le vice-capitaine les a cueillies, répondit le jeune homme.

- Comment ça ? demanda Unohana, intriguée elle aussi par la mystérieuse évaporation de centaines de milliers de pétales.

- Elle a dit avoir la permission du lieutenant Kotetsu et… Enfin nous l'avons cru parce que le vice-capitaine Ise n'est pas du genre à mentir, avoua le jardinier.

- Mais je n'ai jamais… commença Isane. »

----

_« Oh, Isane ! Est-ce que je peux prendre dans le jardin quelques…_

_- Oui, oui, prend ce que tu veux ! »_

_----_

Ah zut ! C'est donc ça que voulait Nanao ? Ca lui apprendrait à écouter les gens jusqu'au bout.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'autant de fleurs ? gémit la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés.

- Le fleuriste était fermé et le capitaine Kyorakou avait visiblement rendez-vous avec le capitaine Ukitake, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne peut pas se déplacer jusque là-bas sans un « gracieux nuage de pétales de fleurs de cerisier » autour de lui et le lieutenant Ise avait épuisé sa réserve, expliqua le shinigami en pouffant légèrement. »

Il y eut un silence ; Isane se demandait si elle devait être atterrée par le comportement de l'officier de la 8ème ou bien se contenter de pleurer sur son propre sort.

« Bien, merci, reprit finalement Retsu en adressant — oh surprise — un sourire à son subordonné qui s'inclina avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Ne t'en fais pas, Isane, cet arbre n'a pas besoin de fleurs pour être magnifique, ajouta-t-elle pour réconforter la plus jeune. »

Elles allèrent s'asseoir au pied du tronc du cerisier.

« Tu as fait du merveilleux travail aujourd'hui, je savais que tu pourrais te débrouiller sans moi, complimenta la brune.

- Oh merci, répondit Isane en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Est-ce que tu veux une récompense ? questionna le capitaine.

- Bien sûr que non, s'offusqua la plus jeune, catastrophé par l'idée que sa supérieure puisse penser qu'elle ne marchait qu'à la carotte. »

Retsu rit en la voyant si embarrassée et Kotetsu songea qu'en réalité, elle voulait bien quelque chose : juste l'audace de poser sa main sur celle de la brune.

« Je t'en donne une quand même, nous dirons que c'est ma récompense à moi pour… je ne sais pas… avoir été sage aujourd'hui ? plaisanta-t-elle. »

Avant qu'Isane n'ait pu répondre, son capitaine l'embrassait.

Voilà, cette fois-ci, c'était _vraiment_ le plus beau jour de sa vie, le vrai, celui qui était tout en haut de la liste.

Toutes les deux firent mine de ne pas entendre le grand fracas qui retentit dans le bâtiment à quelques secondes d'intervalle à peine, leur journée de travail était finie, c'était le problème de quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Fin... Quelle fin planplan " Enfin, j'essaye de me consoler en me disant que j'aurais fait de mon mieux xD Non, il n'y a pas de déclaration d'amour parce que c'est déjà assez rose bonbon comme ça U.U Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout pour celles qui avaient apprécié le premie chapitre j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues ^^" Je ne mords pas quand on m'envoie des reviews mais faîtes comme vous le sentez xD


End file.
